


Such disobedience, much discipline

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discipline, FrostIron - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Naughty, Oral Sex, Spanking, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki spanks Tony. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such disobedience, much discipline

Tony could blame only himself, he had been warned. Loki told him very specifically not to touch himself. Or he would be punished. Tony scoffed, yeah, right, _punished_. It is hot to pretend that a harsh punishment was going to be delivered but it wasn't a real threat. Disobedience, heh, as if Tony even wanted to be a good boy. Bullshit. He wanted to come.

He was kneeling on the bed, Loki holding his hips, so he wouldn't hump the bed and every hard thrust pushed him closer and closer to an orgasm. He moaned into the pillow, clenching down on Loki, begging for a hand. No use, he knew that, Loki was bent on showing him that he can come untouched. Tony rolled his eyes, Loki was so bossy. It amused him at first and unintentionally he let Loki believe he had the right to push him around in bed. But it was just a game, so when he grew tired of Loki's attempts, he wrapped his fingers around his cock to finish this already. He didn't care if Loki noticed that, not at this point, his body tightening, heat pooling down his belly, the one last trick- an image of Steve's mouth stretched around his cock and that was it, a hot wave of pure pleasure washed through him, over and over again. He cried out, rocking his hips back, hoping Loki would finish soon, too. Not that he cared about it, now pleasantly warmed and relaxed by his release.

Lying there, completely fucked out and boneless, Tony panted with each push, loving the idea of being used like that, now Loki didn't need to concern himself with Tony's pleasure, seeking only his own. A single finger nudged at his lips, Tony parted them slightly and licked lazily. Apparently that was enough for Loki, he came almost soundlessly, spilling into the quivering hole. Finally, Tony thought and wondered if he wanted to take a shower or just fall asleep, sticky with various fluids. Ah, well, the sheets were ruined anyway.

It was a bit surprising that Loki didn't collapse on his back, as he used to, instead he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Tony's pliant body over his lap.

'Do you mind, I'm kinda-'

'You disobeyed me,' Loki started in a ridiculously firm voice, pressing Tony's wrists to his back and holding them with his right hand, like Tony was going to fight him. Unlikely, not before a good nap. 'I gave you a clear order and you willfully disobeyed me.'

'Yeah, sure, but I might fall asleep any moment, so-'

'I thought you were a good boy, Stark.'

'Hahahah!'

'Bad boys get punished,' Loki announced gravely and before Tony could say something sarcastic, he brought his hand down. The first smack wasn't particularly painful, rather enjoyable, the stinging dissolved into nice tingling and Tony barely stopped himself from laughing. 'You need to learn your lesson.'

Fine, Tony though, settling himself on Loki's knees, fine, he could take it. From time to time Loki would spank him while fucking him and it only made Tony harder, a few well-measured smacks, a delicious idea, he totally could take it. 

Sharp slaps, one by one, Tony bit his lip, damn, without any other stimulation it wasn't as easy as he thought. He started getting uncomfortable at around thirty, then lost his count because- why did it surprise him- Loki hit only one spot on his left cheek. That fucker, he couldn't just warm him up by spanking his whole ass and thighs, no, Loki just had to be a bitch about it. More and more blows on the same exact spot, Tony felt the skin getting hot, it stopped being pleasant a while ago, now it was just increasingly burning pain. He focused on keeping quiet and not squirming, although his body jerked involuntary. The sheer force of the smacks forced air from Tony's lungs, he only heard the loud smacking sound and his own laboured breathing. More and more strikes landing on top of the previous ones. His eyes watered as the pain intensified, fucking Loki, Tony almost pointed out there was far more place than this hand-shaped red patch but not only was Loki aware of that but also he didn't trust his voice at that point.

Loki kept a steady rhythm, slapping Tony methodically, he had no idea if the blows were harder now or was his skin already oversensitive. It didn't matter, it hurt either way and he wanted it to stop. Loki was pushing him too far.

'I can't hear you,' Loki said and for a moment Tony was astonished, could Loki read his thoughts? 'That means I need to put more effort in this, hmm?'

'Oh for fuck's sake, Loki, dammit, stop it!' There, his voice was as shaky as he thought. 

'Language.' Smack! 'Disrespectful, naughty boy.' Smack! 'I will take care of you.' Smack!

Tony felt hot all over, too hot and his abused cheek was most certainly on fire. He finally gave up and allowed himself to whimper silently into the sheets. That satisfied Loki but not enough to end the punishment. Tony tried to escape, pull away from every vicious slap but Loki held him tight, too tight, Tony's fingers went numb. He could only guess they were around a hundred and he still didn't scream, that was something to be proud of, even though he couldn't hold back tears. Fucking fuck, he repeated in his mind, fucking Loki, he didn't do anything wrong and didn't deserve such harsh treatment. He cried and cried, the pain grew stronger and Tony was almost delirious with it. He couldn't tell how long it lasted, his mind fogged with pain. It felt like stabbing an open wound, he feared that he might actually start bleeding, was that even possible, he had no idea.

Loki just kept going, Tony stopped moving at all, feeling paralysed, the tiniest twitch of his left leg threatened another wave of pain. He didn't recognise his own sobbing, he never sounded so desperate and broken. Loki struck him again, it might have been a little pat, the skin was in flames, it was agonising. Before he realised what he was doing, Tony started apologising. Profoundly. They reached his breaking point and that was Loki's intention. He stopped, at last. 

Tony didn't want to look, his ass was so sore, he preferred crying on Loki's lap. He still felt the vibrations from the spanking, a hot throbbing pain pulsating in his cheek. Loki released his hands and softly smoothed his hair.

'All is forgiven. Now you will be my good boy, yes?'

'Y-yes.'

Tony felt Loki's erection poking him and he had just discovered his dark side, it was not that much of a shock to be thrown on the bed, on his back. A loud yelp came out of his mouth when his aching ass touched the sheets, his own weight pressing it to the bed, fuck, that hurt. He froze, hoping the pain would subside, he couldn't take any more of it.

Loki climbed on him, straddled his chest and cupped the back of neck to raise his head. Tony had to stop sobbing and start breathing evenly, he knew that. The head of Loki's cock traced his lips, smearing the precome. Tony shut his eyes, unable to meet Loki's gaze. All he could think about was his ass and the following morning. It wouldn't heal just like that, overnight, right? Loki shoved his cock into his mouth and Tony gagged almost immediately, the angle and his unwillingness, that excited Loki. He slammed into him fast and deep, letting Tony choke till he was forced to thrash around from the lack of oxygen and rub his ass against the bed. Holding his head with both hands, Loki didn't allow him any respite, fucking his mouth quickly, low groans and awful choking noises blending into one. Loki didn't last long, he spilt down Tony's throat and pulled out. 

'Roll over.'

Tony obeyed, exposing his bottom, expecting more torment but there was only a quick kiss on his shoulder and he could sleep now.

 

* * *

 

He woke up several times that night, the pain strong enough to make its way through his grogginess. Loki slept peacefully next to him. Tony still was afraid of he might see but on the other hand, he was worried. Loki could have really injure him. Slowly, slowly, he propped himself on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. Fuck. A patch of dark red bruises, somehow he never thought one could get bruises from simple spanking. The skin still felt hot, pain didn't lessen much.

'Good morning.'

 _Good, my ass_. Tony considered different replies but lingered too long and Loki knelt behind him to to assess the damage. Tony hissed as the fingers gently pressed the burning area. 

'Have you learnt your lesson?'

'I don't know, have I?'

Again, the first smack was not really painful, more like shocking. The second and the third one, those were unbearable.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Tony wasn't really thinking, it just seemed to be the right thing to say and it did stop the blows. 'I'm sorry, yes, I've learnt my lesson.'

Loki massaged his buttock in a circular motion, it didn't help at all.

'I hope you will remember that. I do not want to punish you again but-' another smack, Tony sobbed,'- but I will if you force me to.'

 

It wasn't that bad. He could sit on one side of his ass and he stopped limping after two days. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my newest subscribers.
> 
> I won't lie to you, I love the title.


End file.
